


Lights, Camera and Oh shit, You're Pretty

by phanetixs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, Too much fluff, humor idek, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanetixs/pseuds/phanetixs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Two extras have to sit across from each other and pretend to converse at a restaurant on the set of a movie. but the fake conversation turns to real conversation and they are really into each other and the director calls cut because they are distracting from the actual characters who are supposed to be the ones making eyes and looking like they’re falling in love, not a couple of random extras.</p><p>This is such a Dan and Phil thing, trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights, Camera and Oh shit, You're Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parentaladvisorybullshitcontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parentaladvisorybullshitcontent/gifts).



> This is for Vicky, the absolute angel bean who listens to me rant and inspires me everyday. You're fucking great, enough said. 
> 
> (this took an hour, you probably deserve more but I hope this makes you smile at least! :) )

“Alright, all here?” the director addresses them the first time that morning, a man with probably three strands of hair and a pot belly. He looks a little bit like Homer Simpson if you look closely enough, but that’s beside the point surely.

 

There is a murmur of “ _yeah stop asking”_ and Dan hears some people say, “ _what the fuck it’s 6 a.m. why are you doing this to us”_ from around him and Dan shares all the sentiments but also none at all.

 

Saying that he’s _so excited_ is an absolute understatement. He’s _elated_? That sounds too posh, really. He’s _absolutely fucking over the moon happy how is this happening to him._ Yeah, that sounds about right. 

 

Dan never thought this day would come. Okay maybe being an extra in a B-grade movie isn’t really a big thing to a _normal_ person but Dan is an actor (who’s taking Law in university, ironically) and this is definitely his ticket to the Upper West End. He glances around the set, furnished with dim lighting and low-hanging chandeliers because apparently they’re shooting a romantic _dinner_ scene at 6 a.m., and spots the main cast chatting in a corner. He makes a mental note to approach them later and try his best not to scare them away, like he has a tendency of doing in important meetings. Typical Dan Howell.

 

He hears another guy, _a set assistant?,_ barking out orders and Dan hears his name called out. He raises his hand eagerly because he’s secretly Hermione Granger. He hears a few chuckles from around him.

 

“Yeah, Dan Howell, you’ll be seated at the middle table,” he tells Dan in his most _enthusiastic_ tone surely. In reality, it sounds like a dying goose. Dan’s mood deflates a little.

 

“Thanks,” he replies curtly and trudges his way to where he was supposed to sit and chat with some stranger. It should scare him, all the interaction, but he’s feeling oddly calm. Maybe it’s the fact that he’ll be talking to someone he’ll never meet again so there’s nothing much to lose at this point. That’s a nice feeling.

 

He nears the table and sees a black mop of hair. He’s extremely pale, judging from the shade the back of his neck is sporting, and Dan wonders if the man’d ever wanted to play a vampire on the telly. He’d do an _excellent_ job.

 

_Vampires are generally sexy as hell, right?_ Which is why Dan isn’t even remotely surprised when he meets probably the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his life (and he works at a café opposite a modelling agency and _wow_ did that give him things to think about at 2 a.m.), pale skin and all. He’s lanky, judging from his legs bent at a weird angle under the table, and he’s got the bluest eyes Dan’s ever seen in his life. And Dan’s going to be sitting opposite this beautiful specimen for the next few takes? _How lucky is he right now_?

 

“Uh, hi,” Dan manages to get out finally after a moment’s silence. He immediately cringes at how stupid he sounds.

 

“Hi-“ the man puts on his brightest smile, _fuck_ him- “I’m Phil Lester. I’ll try my best not to make things awkward as we fake-talk for the next thirty minutes.” _What an angel._

 

“I’m Dan, Howell, if we’re being technical. I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about,” he says aloud and winks at the end because yeah, he hasn’t gotten laid in two months.

 

If Phil is even a bit surprised at his mediocre flirting, he doesn’t show it. They’re interrupted by the loud, booming voice of _Homer Simpson,_ signalling the actors to be ready on set. Dan takes his seat.

 

Everything still starts twenty minutes later because tardiness is evidently a major part of the acting industry, much to Dan’s annoyance.

 

He must be tapping his foot furiously against the flimsy wooden floor because Phil suddenly, gently, takes his arm and whispers, “Don’t worry.” 

 

If Dan wasn’t in love with him before, he _sure_ is now.

 

He ducks his head and hopes to God that his blush isn’t visible right now. That would definitely betray his _cool, impatient_ guy aesthetic. 

 

“So, what do you like doing, Dan?” Phil asks him casually and Dan can’t help but think _hopefully, you._ Dan still formulates an acceptable response anyway. 

 

“I study Law but that doesn’t necessarily mean I like it,” he says softly, sadly, and then, with delight, “I make YouTube videos sometimes too.” Phil seems to perk up at that.

 

“Really? I actually did Post-Production at uni,” Phil says with actual interest in his tone, a reaction so so different than when he told even his _closest_ of friends and lovers. “And my English degree only got me as far as writing descriptions for PornHub when I worked there for two weeks,” Phil admits with a slight flush in his cheeks.

 

Dan can’t help it. His hyena laugh ripples through the set with full force.

 

“Cut!” he hears one of the producers shout and they’re both shaken out of their warm little bubble. And okay, when did they even start filming anyway.  _Rude._

 

“Couple in the middle, _what_ are you even doing? You’re supposed to make small talk, not actually have a full-blown conversation,” he says, glaring at Dan menacingly.

 

Phil stifles laughter when the producer turns around.

 

“Sorry, he just reminds me of my old Math teacher-“ Phil rattles off and Dan imagines a young Phil, all cute in his white PE clothes and knee socks with glasses. It’s an adorable sight really.

 

“Oh my goodness, couple in the _bleeding_ middle, cut the heart eyes, seriously. You guys ain’t gunna upstage the Jack and _fucking_ Rose in the front no matter how hard you try.” And he’s _not_ done. “Either shut it or get the hell out,” the director shouts at them dramatically, from where he is scratching his belly at the front. 

 

The juxtaposition is startling but then Phil places a hand on Dan’s and whispers quickly, “This guy's a dick. I've got a dick-" Dan _blushes_ like a fifteen year-old, bloody hell- "You want to get out of here and get some coffee, maybe?” 

 

The offer, honestly, is too good to refuse. It’s even harder when he’s confronted with these striking blue eyes ( _very_ fan fiction, he knows) and a pleasant shade of pink dusting Phil’s cheeks. _Ah, fuck it, really._

 

“I’d love to.”

 

They speedwalk to the exit (because the security guys hovering look like they train with John Cena) but not before Dan cheekily tells the director.

 

“Hey _Homer_ , maybe I’ll credit you at our wedding, thanks.”

 

He regrets nothing.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my tumblr/@phanetixs/ or kudos & leave a comment if you enjoyed this! Hope you guys have a great day!


End file.
